


a better fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just some shit i had in my notes im posting it for lara thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	a better fuck

"oh- _fuck_ ," brendon whimpers, letting ryan attack his neck, "ryan-"

ryan pays no mind, rolling his hips _painfully_ slow against brendon's.

" _god_ , you're so _damn_ pretty," ryan breathes, dragging his hands up brendon's sides, "you wanna suck my cock?"

brendon nods eagerly, falling to his knees. he yanks ryan's jeans down his thighs, mouths at his clothed cock.

" _good boy_ ," ryan praises, carding his hands through brendon's hair, " _so_ good."

the praise pushes brendon on, and he hooks his fingers in ryan's waistband, sliding them down his legs. he licks his lip and kisses the head.

"your cock," brendon bites his lip, nuzzles his cheek against ryan's thigh, "so big."

ryan smiles lazily, tips brendon's head up, "'s _all_ yours, baby boy."

brendon runs his tongue up the length of ryan's cock. ryan's hands tighten in brendon's hair, and he curses under his breath. brendon leans back against the door and wraps his lips around ryan's dick.

"oh, _fuck_ ," ryan shudders, pulling brendon's head closer, "god."

brendon swallows around ryan, making him rut forward, hitting the back of brendon's throat.

"god," ryan repeats, low and spitting like gravel, "such a good boy, my own fuck toy."

brendon moans, vibrating against ryan's cock, making him shiver.

"so good, so good, so _fucking_ good," ryan growls, "so perfect for my cock, yeah?"

brendon sits back on his heels and grips ryan's thighs as he fucks his throat. his cock throbs, uncomfortably hard in his skin-tight jeans. he shuffles his thighs together, trying desperately to quell the burn in his stomach.

ryan notices this, yanks brendon's head off of his cock.

"y'want daddy to fuck you?" he laughs, deep, as he watches brendon's eyes light up, "ask nicely."

brendon's voice is rough, throat stinging, " _daddy_ -" he whimpers, squeezing his thighs together, "please, please fuck me, i-i've been a good boy, i _promise_ -"

ryan laughs, low, borders on the edge of playfully condescending, "been a good boy, huh?" he grinds the heel of his shoe into brendon's cock, "anything _but_."

brendon tries to rut himself up against ryan's foot, achingly hard as he bites his lip.

"i can be _good_ for you, daddy," brendon says breathlessly, "please, fuck me."

 


End file.
